Eureka!
Eureka! is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Clementine *Flaposaurus Summary Paleontologists Uniqua and Tasha are searching for a dinosaur skeleton in South Dakota, and think that two prospectors have found the bones. But the prospectors (who are searching for gold) think that the scientists know where the gold is. Full Recap ﻿Pablo is in the backyard, playing in the sandbox while wearing an old dusty hat. He introduces himself to the viewer as Crusty Ol' Pablo, a prospector who is searching for gold. Tyrone walks over and introduces himself to the viewer as Dusty Ol' Tyrone, a prospector as well. The boys sing Diggin' for Gold. They walk off. Uniqua and Tasha come on screen. Uniqua is holding a metal detector (to find dinosaur bones). They both introduce themselves to the viewer as Scientist Uniqua and Scientist Tasha, who are searching for a dinosaur fossil from the fantasy creature called the flaposaurus. The backyard transforms into the sandy landscape of South Dakota. The girls look for fossils but don't have any luck. They sing Those Bones as they search. Meanwhile, the prospectors and their pack mule Clementine have not found any gold. The boys search hard, but they don't have any luck. Pablo pulls shovels from Clementine's pack, but don't get the chance to use them. The boys start singing Eureka! while they attempt to find gold. The girls sing the same song as well. Uniqua and Tasha hear Tyrone and Pablo singing, so they try to find them because they think that they are after the flaposaurus fossil too. The boys hear Uniqua and Tasha singing, so they think that they are after gold too. They try to find them so they can stop them from finding the gold. The two teams come to a bridge. They are each on opposite sides, but they don't see each other. Uniqua and Tasha climb down to a pit in which the bridge is on top of. They try to climb back up, but the prospectors have cut off that side of the bridge. The scientists are mad but get to the top. They sing One Good Turn Deserves Another as they dig. While digging, Pablo hits a plumbing pipe. He causes water to rise. The scientists and prospectors meet each other and get into a raft that Pablo took out of Clementine's pack. But Clementine is going to drown since they didn't pick her up into the raft! They rescue the mule and safely return to the sandier part of South Dakota. They uncover a full flaposaurus skeleton and a large heap of gold. They thank each other for helping them. Uniqua invites everyone over to her house for graham crackers as South Dakota transforms back into the backyard. The children sing the end song and enter Uniqua's house. They all open the previously closed door and shout "Eureka!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Scientist Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Crusty Ol' Pablo) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Dusty Ol' Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Scientist Tasha) See also *Diggin' for Gold *Those Bones *Eureka! (song) *One Good Turn Deserves Another Category:Episodes Category:Season 1